untouchable_corruption_ucfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Gemminy
He is here to kick asses and to read. Looks Damien is a Light brown mouse with white freckles and a darker brown around his mouth. His hair is also a darker shade of his furr color. It's messy and annoying. About his clothes, he mostly wears a brown jacket, a red tie, a light brown/orange shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. If he doesn't wear that, he wears short clothes with camouflage pattern. Personality He's an hyperactive dude who loves to eat and kick ass. People think he's not right in the head but, he's just a patriotic, screaming, kindhearted and hungry douch who's ready to kick your ass all the time, everywhere. He acts like a crazed soldier but, he sometimes acts like a dad too. Esspecially to Elliot and Bruce. He doesn not accept Cry baby's and will atleast try to cheer you up. You does not accept whining or bad feelings. Damien follows orders like a soldier and gives orders like a commander. Elliot really appreciates it but, sometimes Damien takes it too far so the other 3 have to stop him. Same with food. He has a eating disorder. He can't stop eating so the others have to keep an eye out. It doesn't help that his wife Hannah actually has the same disorder too. But they both try their best to arrange it. Story Damien was born in New Orleans and lived in Portland until the age of 20. His father was a commander in the US army and his mother a sinple sales clerk. He and his older brother Luke loved it there. They loved to play soldier and their dad trained them to be one. When his bother hit the age of 20, he finally went with his dad and became a soldier. Damien wanted to come too but, he was only 10. So he was stuck at home with his mom, dreaming to become a soldier himself. 5 years later his father retired, he was too old so he trained Damien but, a year later the family got a letter. In the letter it said: ''"Dear Mister and Misses Gemminy, we are frightend to tell you this but, your son Luke Gemminy fell 3 days ago. November 4th at 03:00 in a bomb attack. He was a good soldier." ''It was a big was a big hit for them. Damiens father didn't want that anyone else in his family ended that wasy and Damien too. He didn't wanted to be in the army anymore. He went to school and studied hard and then started to become a police officer. He still wanted to help people. At the age of 25 he met Mr Mulligan. Mulligan liked his willing and patriotic style so, he gave him an invatation for his agentcy and he said willingly yes. He moved to New york and there he was an investigator for murder. In one case, a man murdered his wife and kidnapped his son out of a school. Through that investigation he met Hannah his future wife. They caught the man and Hannah actaully confessed her feelings to him. He accepted and 5 years later they got married. In the same year he got transferred to chicago and his wife went with him. In chicago he met Elliot. A Mafia group called Capone started to make more nosie, showing themselves more and Elliot should create a group out of agents that aren't fully corrupt and stop them. That's how he met Bruce and Jack. And after three years they grew stronger, became more of a team and now they are finally ready to actually stop the Capones, just you wait. Fun facts * His voice is raspy and loud * His handwriting is horrible * He can speak english, french and sign language * His singing voice sounds like a cheesgrader * His favourite weapons are guns * His Genderbend versions name is Dana Olivia Gemminy and his Reverse versions name is Olive Gemminy (Olli for short) * He loves to swear * He can play bass and the drums Category:Character Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Mouse Category:Alive